youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Flamingo
|image = AlbertsStuff.jpg |username = AlbertsStuff |style = Gaming |join date = July 19, 2012 |withdrawal = October 15, 2017 |vids = 330 |status = Inactive (2 Years+) |most viewed video = }} Albert Aretz (born: ), better known online as Flamingo (or mrflimflam, formerly AlbertsStuff), is an American YouTuber who makes ROBLOX content. Albert was originally known for his old AlbertsStuff channel, but he decided to switch to the Flamingo channel because he wasn't getting any ad revenue due to the profanity of his videos on the AlbertsStuff channel. He started his new channel on July 5, 2017. It was a far more PG channel, which is now his main channel where he posts nearly every day of the week. Albert is known for his Yo Tengo, Earthworm Sally, Su tart, and Still Chill memes. Some of his videos have included ROBLOX myths, starting a trend of fanart and ships between them. He is best known for his comedic style in his videos, although most Flamingo fans prefer AlbertsStuff, as that channel does have more comedic content. Associations Albert used to date LanasStuff, who owns a beauty channel. However, the two broke up sometime in December 2018. He is also best friends with Jayingee, though they have stopped making videos together. Albert and Lana bought a house together and did a tour when Jake came over. Outside of close friendships, he has collaborated with many YouTubers like Tofuu and SynthesizeOG. Albert's current girlfriend is FoxKirsten, who is a twitch streamer. He is also is friends with RussoPlays and KonekoKitten. Personal Life Albert has posted a photo on his Instagram of him and his cat Simon, along with one of his father and him. He also has a dog named Bedrock. Albert has also featured his sister Alexandria Aretz in a couple of his videos. It has been revealed that Albert also has another sister named Mary Aretz. Before he was big, Albert made many Phantom Forces, Apocolypse Rising, and CS: GO videos. Albert's current girlfriend, Kirsten, is a childhood friend of his which he had met at a McDonalds. According to Kirsten, they had been on and off for six years before he had met Lana. She has a YouTube channel called FoxKirsten. Editor(s) Adam (better known as Speedy2662) is Albert's editor. He used to be known as Carlito on the Flamingo channel until his real name was revealed. Albert has another editor, Paige. She does have a YouTube channel (Turn The Paige). She occasionally puts herself in his videos, possibly to represent her commentary on the video and mood. More recently, Albert hired a creative director for his channel, Kaden. Kaden is well known for being the leader of the Roblox Myth Hunters group on Roblox. Trivia *Albert's birthplace was New Jersey. He refers to that area as the 'bad area'. *Albert and Jake have been friends for 8 years. They originally met on Roblox. *Albert’s also well known for making the Spanish phrase “Yo Tengo” (translating to “I have” in English), which was a very popular gag. These days, he calls it a 'dead joke/meme'. *Albert has two cats, Leo and Kimmy. *Around January 2019, Albert started dating Kirsten. They have known each other since she was 14 years old and Albert was 15. *Albert is 5'11. *One of his favorite video games is The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. *Some of the OG fans of Albert know him from a channel called AlbertsStuff. *Albert stopped posting on the channel AlbertsStuff because that channel got age-restricted by youtube and he got no ad-revenue so he had to make the channel Flamingo. *He is currently "dating" a foam head named "Felipe". However, he abused Felipe so much that he broke him. On September 14, 2019, he brought Felipe back together.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Br73uesmisg *Some people might think that his Roblox username was referenced to the Flim Flam Brothers, from My Little Pony. Others probably thought it was a random user he made. *Albert used to have brown hair until he dyed it blondish-white. Although he has stated he might go back to brown. *It is shown that he is strong. He used to be a "thicc" boy. He didn't like his big muscles due to Albert didn't like how he looked. **Albert has a high metabolism, so he would have to eat a lot, "an insane amount", every single day. *He owns the account luisgamercool 23.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FPpXB2Za74 *Albert has a dog named Bedrock, after the Minecraft block. Bedrock is 10 months old as of November 2019, and is a Pomsky, a mix between a Siberian Husky and a Pomeranian. *Before AlbertsStuff and Flamingo, Albert had another channel called ROBLOXHub, which is still viewable to this day.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCh2uNEYySMwikpefLv1YfMQ References Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views